kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11 (Flash Series)
Alien Sticker Battle A.K.A The Stickers Battle is the eleventh episode of the new 2014 edition of Keroro Gunso, labelled Keroro. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Sergeant Major Kururu (Minor Role) *Lance Corporal Dororo (Minor role) *Shin Keroro (Minor role) *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Aki Hinata (Minor role) *Angol Mois (Minor role) *Nazca (Cameo) Story The episode begins with Keroro's star appearing ripped, and destroyed, as Keroro starts panicking. Giroro and Dororo start poking fun at him, until Mois comes in an rips the star off, confusing Keroro. She admits that she was forced to put a sticker over Keroro's stomach. Keroro appears shocked at first, but he than says it's all right, and that it was a good joke. However, when he reaches Kururu he tells him to make everyone pay, Kururu agreeing immediately. We later see Natsumi and Fuyuki replacing some shelves as they notice some stickers in the back. They both seem very surprised as their mother would usually scold them about putting stickers on stuff. Natsumi remembers that they would put stickers on everything, as she holds up a hammer. Natsumi than looks at the hammer confused, as a sticker of Keroro appears on it, the hammer than starts to attack Natsumi and Fuyuki, as they run away in fear. Soon joining the hammer in the chase comes a trash can with Giroro on it. It starts to shoot trash at Natsumi and Fuyuki, as they try and dodge the trash. Suddenly, the room turns cold as a Kururu sticker appears to have taken over the air conditioning. Finally, a hot water pack with Tamama on it appears behind Natsumi, as it sticks onto Natsumi, making Natsumi feel way to hot. Keroro appears walking through the coldness, as he explains he used stickers to attack them. Keroro than proceeds to tell them that the Hinata House will be invaded as Tamama and Giroro are shown slapping stickers onto walls. Natsumi seems very angry that they are making a mess of their home once again, but Fuyuki tells her not to worry, as when they did it they were stopped by someone. As if on cue, Aki starts yelling and scolding the keronians, Natsumi and Fuyuki both agreeing they deserved it. The Keroro Platoon is later shown cleaning up, as Natsumi and Fuyuki watch TV, Aki than wonders where they went after cleaning up. It appears that the Keroro Platoon have gotten the stickers of each other on them, and they start acting like the people they got. (Kururu as Tamama, Tamama as Giroro, Giroro as Keroro, and Keroro as Kururu) As the culprit is revealed to be Shin Keroro, as he exclaims how much fun it is to stick stickers on things. Meanwhile, Dororo watches on from the ceiling. Differences Note: The File is mainly focused on the chapter 176, so the differences noted will be about that chapter. * In the manga, The Kero-Hammer only attacks Natsumi and Fuyuki tells her to hide behind the shelves, while in Keroro both Natsumi and Fuyuki get attacked. * In the manga when Natsumi and Fuyuki are hiding the Giroro Trash can attacks them, however in Keroro when they are running away from the hammer, the Giroro Trash Can starts to attack them. * In the manga, Kururu took over the remote to the Air conditioner, instead of taking over it directly like in Keroro. * In the manga when Aki starts yelling it was only Keroro who was getting yelled at. * In the original, Aki placed the Keroro Platoon stickers on the old self with the other stickers, while in Keroro she did no such thing. * Shin didn't appear in the original. Trivia *Nazca made a short cameo on the TV when Fuyuki and Natsumi are watching it. *Shin Keroro made a cameo appearance in this episode. *This episode is based on the chapter 176. * The Seori MunMun sticker is a parody of Sailor Moon. * The stickers are copyrighted to the Keroro Platoon. Errors * When Keroro turns to start walking towards Kururu, Giroro's stomach is colored like his skin. * When Keroro grabs Kururu's shoulder, Kururu's stomach is cut half way. * When Tamama is putting stickers on the wall, his tail is missing. * When Keroro is foaming at the mouth, his star is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Keroro Flash Series